Ночевка в стиле Соло
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Люк и Хэн ночуют в таунтауне. POV Хэна Соло. К сожалению, матершину из речи контрабандиста убрать не получилось


* * *

Уже темнеет.  
Холодно.  
Ветер.  
А я только что нашел, кого искал, на свою голову.  
"Бен..."  
У Скауйокера поперек лица - след от когтистой лапы, кровь заливает ему щеку и правый глаз.  
Он весь в снегу, и лежит - в снегу, и снег кружится над ним озверевшими кристаллами льда, а тело Люка неожиданно тяжелое.  
_Что тяжелое, Хэн, это хорошо. Легкими бывают только мертвецы. _

"... Дагоба..."  
Не Дагоба, малыш, ситхов Хот. Здесь слово "ночь" и слово "смерть" звучат одинаково. Доигрался в повстанца, да, мальчишка?  
"...Йода..."  
Какого, нахер, йода? Только бакта-ванна. Теплая.  
Какой же ты тяжелый, малыш, даже не ожидал такого.  
"...Бен..."  
А прибить бы твоего старика. За игры непонятные, за усмешечки хитрые, за подарочек в виде принцессы, которая сама не знает, чего хочет.  
_Да прибили уже один раз, Соло.. _

Это кто у меня в мозгах, такой знающий?  
"...Дагоба..."  
Наш Третий упал на снег.  
Я что, один здесь самый выносливый?  
Шкура теплая, и таунтаун не замерзнет еще долго, он спать может, закопавшись в снегу, но замертво устал в этом буране. Целая туша тепла! Биогенератор!  
С изумлением смотрю на себя самого со стороны.  
Вот я беру меч Люка, которым он так гордится. Вспарываю живот зверю, пока жив и горяч, запихиваю Люка вовнутрь, отбрасывая белые кишки, которые воняют, как ранкорье дерьмо, и выглядят, как дохлые гарт'енн.

_Как сгоревшая проводка, Соло _  
Ветер вымораживает пальцы, выживает ли связь ночью, плевать, главное, чтобы эту ночь пережил я.  
Я переживу.  
Теперь у меня есть четыре часа форы.  
Я знаю.  
Втискиваюсь вслед за Люковым телом в душное вонючее мессиво, обнимаю этот повстанческий бесформенный комок одежды, а за моей спиной свистит снег.

А не пошел бы ты!  
Я в безопасности. Понял? Отвали!  
"...Йода..." - это было сказано мне в лицо, нечетко, но вполне понятно.  
Он всю ночь собирается тут изображать заевшую голограмму?  
- Люк, заткнись, я все понял.  
Щека к щеке, а наш домик дергается в агонии.

Хороший домик, славный домик.  
Дрыгает задними лапами, как будто хочет добежать до базы. До нашей уютной, выстуженной напрочь базы, где в ангаре стоит мой почти что уже на ходу "Сокол". Родной до последней заклепочки.

И я физически ощущаю, как лязгает тяжелая перегородка, отделяющая их - живых, от нас - мертвых.  
_С наступлением темного периода суток база должна быть полностью загерметизирована. _  
Мы пока мертвы, но у нас есть четыре часа форы.  
Стоп, Хэн... Они в своем домике, ты в своем, только ноги мерзнут.  
" ... Дагоба..."  
Раздраженно пинаю мальчишку, он дергается, потом обнимаю крепко-крепко. Так теплее. Тепло еще снаружи, тепло у нас внутри. Мы лежим у зверя между ребрами, где-то в районе сердца.

Тепло на базе, у Чуи теплая шкура, такая теплая, если в нее зарыться руками.  
Один раз у нас полетел обогрев, и мы двое суток лежали так, в обнимку, Чуи грел меня, а я травил анекдоты.  
Потому что я - Хэн Соло, и я любого могу заговорить до смерти  
Но звезды и дыры, Чуи, я очень устал.  
Пять часов в патруле и два часа поисков...  
Я вымотался, как наш таунтаун, Чуи.  
_До смерти?..._

... Бен...   
Люк!  
Он вовремя меня разбудил своими причитаниями, очень даже, звериная тушка почти остыла. Белесые кишки скукожились и противно облепили нас, приклеив друг к другу. Я положил сейбер Люку за спину, рядом с ладонью своей правой руки, и стал торопить планету.

Она тоже замерзает, причем гораздо дольше, чем я, так неужели же ей хоть разок не поторопиться?  
И мне плевать на все выкладки, _банта пудуу даниххаш ронто, ебать тебя в черные дыры, пять ранкоров, двадцать ситхов, тридцать Вейдеров, исчадье Галактики,_ шевели боками!

И, знаешь, Чуи, мне очень хочется спать.  
С той стороны, где шрамы, Люк выглядит страшновато.  
С той стороны, где их нет, малыш выглядит, как труп, и губы синие.  
_С какой поры ты спишь с мертвецами, а, Хэн? _

Я не сплю... не буду спать никогда. Я губами проверяю дыхание Люка, я тормошу его долгим поцелуем, я трусь о него щекой...  
Звезды, меня сейчас вытошнит от запаха... мы оба смердим, как таунтауны, и живем внутри, как паразиты.  
- Живем, Люк! - выдыхаю вслух, и слышу в ответ невнятное:  
Дагоба...

Я не сплю.  
Я вот сейчас возьму в лазарете йоду - побольше, найду старого Бена, вылью ему это все... в штаны, и посмотрю на ту дагобу, которая с ним приключится.  
Или найду того Дагобу, обмажу его йодом и приведу к Бену - что лучше?  
И кто, вообще, такой - этот Дагоба?  
Я вспоминаю карты.  
Перед глазами координаты:  
Рядом - в пяти световых годах - Берима. Планета слабосоленого моря и теплого песка. Пляж совсем недалеко - можно упасть на песок и спать... и будет тепло... Оно такое мягкое, это тепло, и ласковое, как первый глоток виски вечером, как сладкий поцелуй танцовщицы, и пальцы тянутся обнять гибкие лекку, посмотри, милая, мои пальцы совсем закоченели в этом ситховом ангаре на холодном Хоте...

_Ты как, Соло? _  
В порядке, отвали.  
Нас прижимает друг другу все плотнее, это холод, малыш, но ты не волнуйся. Над нами намело много снега, и у нас есть все шансы дожить до утра. Все наши чертовы 50 % наших гребаных шансов. Половина тебе, половина - мне. А вместе это будет уже сто на двоих.

Но когда ты очнешься, малыш, я тебя сначала расцелую - от радости. Потом надаю пощечин, а может, и просто выебу - от злости.

Потом улечу, чтобы не помнить ни тебя, ни этот кошмар в темноте, потому что нас сдавливает все сильнее.  
Это шкура, она влажная и смерзается.

_Наконец-то ты нашел себе занятие, Хэн! _  
Кому сказал - отвали, сволочь.  
_Не могу, дружок. Я, как-никак, твой здравый смысл _

Ну ебаать-колотить... Ни одну психограмму ты, Соло, теперь не пройдешь.

Аттракцион, равного которому нет на свете. Догадайтесь, чем эти двое занимаются так истово, что пот капает на открытые раны другого, и тот, другой, мотает головой, не приходя в сознание?

Они, мать их за ногу, пытаются не примерзнуть друг к другу насмерть. Они катаются в обнимку внутри снежного сугроба, извиваясь, как дианога на помойке, расширяясь и отлепляясь от дерьма, которым пропитан каждый... таунтаун. Они дрожат крупной дрожью внутри своей шкуры, одной на двоих, и другой не будет, и они - при этом - стараются не переломать ничего друг другу.

И если это - не любовь, то оставьте меня здесь, потому что мне уже жарко, и я почти устал, а тело в моих руках стало легким, как пух, как перышко...  
Это лучше любви.  
Но я устал...  
_Хэн! _  
Очень устал.  
_Капитан Соло! _  
Отвали ...  
_Бен, Йода, Дагоба. _  
И ты, Дагоба, иди нахер тоже...

Сквозь розово-красную пелену век, сквозь смерзшиеся ресницы - побудка позывных:  
"Коммандер Скауйокер! Капитан Соло! Вы меня слышите?"

О! Рация - значит, снаружи солнце  
Солнце - это утро. Все болит.  
Люк?  
Люк, вроде как, хрипит - значит, дышит.  
И я обнимаю его. Всю ночь обнимал. Я просто примерз к нему, а он - ко мне.  
А меч Люка - у меня в руке.  
Один на двоих.  
Горячий луч с легким шипением разрезает наш кокон, жаль, мы не бабочки.  
Мы - одна личинка на два тела.  
Мы проплавляем себе ход сквозь сугроб и, отфыркиваясь, приволакивая недвигающиеся от мороза ноги, выползаем на царственно сверкающий снег.  
Мы - это относительно живой Соло, который подтаскивает условно живого Скауйокера поближе к чудом выжившему в ночи передатчику.

"Коммандер Скауйокер! Капитан Соло! Вы меня слышите?"

И незачем так орать.

- Это Хэн Соло, слышу вас нормально. Вы захватили нам что-нибудь на завтрак?

_Merry Ginn, 19/09/2008_


End file.
